The First
by mrsfigg22
Summary: A series of RonDraco drabbles that are all different lengths. Horribly simple and fluffy. Rating will probably go up in later chapters. It's their firsts touch, kiss, date etc.. Enjoy!
1. Touch

This is the first in a series of Drabbles which I have labeled the "Firsts"...which is pretty much all of Ron and Draco's firsts. Like this, First touch. So basically like their first kiss, first date, first fight, first time, etc...so, enjoy! The rating will probably go up as some of the fics will be more...mature, so just a heads up!

WARNINGS: Suggested slash, but not really. uh-oh!

--

FIRST TOUCH

At first after the war they were both still hesitant of each other. Even though good had prevailed and silly dislikes had been put aside to focus on the bigger picture, there was still that age-old rivalry that went too deep to be ignored completely. But after Mrs. Weasley invited Draco to spend the summer at the Burrow and he agreed it was rather easy to get used to each other. And soon after they were spending more time together than the required mealtimes.

In fact in wasn't even a month before they considered each other friends. And although both outwardly denied it furiously, inside they grew to enjoy the other's presence.

One particular unimportant day found them wandering lazily through the backyard and finally settling down on the grass, the hot air making hazy patterns across the trees and house.

They had been talking about unimportant things; Quidditch, the weather, and that time Draco stole Neville's remembrall in their first year. It was quiet for a few moments as they thought back on it sentimentally when all of a sudden Draco turned on his side and placed his hand in the crook of Ron's elbow.

Ron looked over suddenly, and the two stared at each other intensely not speaking a word, but somehow both felt as if the other were screaming something intelligible at them. Neither moved; Draco did not take his hand away but Ron did not move to touch him as well.

So they sat there for neither knew how long, Draco's hand burning through the thin fabric of Ron's sweater, their eyes not straying, until they heard Mrs.Weasley calling them for dinner.

They stood up and went to dinner and both acted as if nothing happened, but they knew that something key had changed when Draco had touched Ron, even if they didn't know what it was yet.

--

Wow, I've been posting a lot this week. And with finals coming up I really shouldn't be, but it's like with the more work teachers give me to do, the less I actually want to do it. It seems with more stress comes more inspiration, even though this one was written awhile ago. So I'll correct myself: With more stress comes more inspiration to post to and maybe I'll actually study for my finals...but most likely: Review and maybe I'll write/post more. I've got another "first" coming up soon, should be within the next week or so.


	2. Kiss

Well, here's the second drabble for firsts, "First kiss"...I'm afraid these will all be unconnected and maybe out of order. I'm not sure if the first drabble will have anything to do with the last, so don't be expecting a little story thing, it's not.

WARNINGS: Alright, if you're against slash, I don't know what you're doing here, as I made it perfectly clear in the summary that it was M/M. So get over it and admit that you're furiously in denial or that you're an idiot and hit the back arrow.

--

FIRST KISS

Their first kiss wasn't anything special. It wasn't horribly romantic or deep or anything like you see in those muggle movies. In fact, Draco presumed, it was probably the most awkward thing he had ever experienced.

It was after their first date. They were sitting on Ron's couch, talking and joking, when suddenly the mood shifted to an uncomfortable silence. Both wanted to do something, but both also were not sure if the other exactly wanted it. Draco decided firmly that their first kiss wasn't going to happen in such an awkward atmosphere, so he leaned forward to pick up his drink. However, that was when Weasley made his move, so his mouth ended up crashing into Draco's ear.

As embarrassed as Ron was, he had a task to complete and was not going to give up until it was finished.

Draco sat back as Ron placed soft kisses on his ear, down his jaw line, his chin, and finally lifted a hand and gently turned Draco's face to his so he could kiss him on the lips. It was languid and slow, but it would have been amazingly better if they weren't so tense; Draco was sitting stiff and frozen, and Ron's kisses were more unsure pecks as he was trying to be romantic.

Draco was pretty sure the only mind-blowing thing about their first kiss was when Ron stuck his tongue in Draco's mouth.

Whenever Draco describes how terrible it was, Ron just laughs and tells him that Draco only says that because in actuality he's just upset about not having the gall to make the first move.

What a load of bollocks.

--

I have to admit, this update was pretty much a celebration for me being done with finals, and a thanks for all of you who reviewed my (other) stuff. Normally documents are on hiatus a bit longer, but I just want to express my relief that now I can update and not feel guilty about not studying.


	3. Date

Okay, this one is a bit longer. I don't know why, I think I just felt this one needed more explanation. Anyways, here's the third drabble of the bunch, enjoy! (Don't mind the cliches, they just keep on happening. If anyone has any ideas as to what to do about them, please...help.)

WARNINGS: I'm not going to do these anymore for this drabble-thingy. If you're STILL reading this and don't like slash, then you're obviously an idiot and have no place looking around on the internet.

--

FIRST DATE

Ron could not remember their first date, exactly, because he didn't exactly know when their meetings had turned into dating.

They had started out as friends, meeting for dinner or drinks or coffee occasionally, going to a quidditch match every weekend or so.

If Ron had to pick one meeting as their first date, he would choose one that had happened after they had started their…romantic relationship.

It was about a week or so since Draco had kissed Ron after an Arrows game. They were under the bleachers arranging their next dinner when Draco leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Ron's. After that it was remarkably easy to become a couple, to change the atmosphere of their dates. In fact, in Ron's mind it changed ages ago, but he had been too daft to notice Draco felt the same attraction to him.

Anyways, the date Ron thought of as their first he had planned as a surprise. Draco thought they were going to a club to get drunk and pass out, but Ron had something else planned.

Draco arrived right on time at the Burrow, he had been confused about the spot, but Ron explained he was having tea with his mum and it would be easier for them to just meet there.

Ron asked him if he would like to go for a walk since the club wouldn't be interesting until midnight or so anyways, and Draco said sure. They went out the back door and headed to the forest.

As they neared their destination, Ron grew anxious. What if it was too much too soon? He liked his relationship with Draco, and he wasn't ready for it to be over.

But it really was too late to turn back, there was only one path through the forest, and Ron had a feeling Draco would protest to a bit of trailblazing (Some rot about ruining his designer shoes or something) and decided he would just have to see it through.

They reached the clearing, and Ron explained gently, "This is my favorite spot, I figured I would share it with you…" Draco stepped around him and Ron couldn't see his expression as he saw the picnic blanket and the candles and the warm meal.

Ron stuttered apprehensively, "I hope it's not too much, I just…"

"It's perfect," Draco turned around with an expression on his face that Ron had never seen before. "I'm touched that you would do something so special for me,"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his ears flush, "Er, yeah, I was a bit worried you'd think I went overboard,"

Draco nodded and shrugged, "You did. It's hopelessly clichéd but it's also romantic and I'm…moved that you made me feel so…wanted,"

Ron stepped closer nervously and pulled Draco into his arms whispering, "It's a very clichéd night, Draco, but you're going to have to bear with me because…you _are_ wanted in every possible way. By me." Once the words came out of his mouth, he cursed himself. That was probably_ the_ most cliched sentence he could possibly say.

Draco pulled back and looked into Ron's eyes, who was worried his attachement to key phrases would force Draco to end the relationship. But after he saw the flushed expression on Draco's face, Ron could see that even if Draco hated clichés, he still wanted to be loved and cared for, and Ron was ready to do just that. He leaned down and captured Draco's lips with his.

It wasn't their first date, exactly, but to Ron it was the first time they did something that couldn't be called anything other than that. Quidditch matches, dinners, drinks...they could all be dates, but they were also things friends did. A romantic picnic in a forest clearing could not be labeled anything but a date.

Which is why Ron thought of it as his first date with Draco, because he couldn't confuse it with anything else other than a romantic night with someone he found he wanted to be very, very intimate with.

--

I'm thinking maybe I'm updating too much. You all barely get time to read my new stuff before I've updated again. But now that summer has begun I have so much time on my hands, and the inspiration is flowing freely. I tried to delay this one, but I'm waiting for the repair guy to come look at our demented computer, and I have nothing else to do...I tried knitting but I kept on starting to purl, so I just threw my needles across the room and gave up. And went onto my laptop and decided to post this. So I'm going to shut up now because I can see myself going on a very long birdwalk with this.

Like usual, review!


	4. Present

Another longer one...it was actually shorter before and then I added a bit...Overall I think this is my least favorite short, there's something weird about it and I haven't caught what it is yet...anyways, Enjoy!!!

--

FIRST PRESENT

The first present Draco ever got from Ron wasn't a Birthday present or a Christmas present or an anniversary present. He hadn't been expecting it at all, in fact. He just came home one day and there it was, on the coffee table in the living room. A small clear bottle with a blue bow wrapped around it. The contents at first glance looked like water, but Draco saw the small bubbling inside and knew what it actually was. It was what he had always wanted, but had somehow always been prevented from obtaining.

Felix Felicis.

Yes, Draco had had a long, relentless relationship with this potion. For as much luck it apparently gave to the taker, Draco believed it didn't want to give such luck to him. Draco had been trying to get his hands on it for years. When he was twelve his father had a bottle of it and offered it to Draco, but, unfortunately, Lucius had decided he needed it more because it was the day they ran into the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts and he needed the girl Weasley to write in the diary. Then in fourth year he managed to persuade Krum to give him some (Krum was using it to get Granger to go with him to the ball) but then Draco had managed to somehow lose it in his book bag. Fifth year Umbridge had promised him some at the end of the year for rooting out traitors, but that ultimately failed with the whole world finding out that the Dark Lord was actually back. Sixth year…Draco didn't like to talk about that. He was still bitter about Potter winning, the bloody cheat.

And now it was right there on the little wooden table that Draco despised but Ron adored, having found it in one of those muggle things called a Garish sale. And garish it was, Draco thought.

Draco noticed there was a note, which read, (in Ron's sloppy handwriting) "I know you've always wanted some of this…managed to get some from a friend (I won a bet!), and thought you would appreciate it more than me…I feel lucky enough as it is…don't drink it all at once. Ron."

Draco sighed and pocketed the note. He picked up the vial and gazed at it cockily. _I've got you now, Felix. There's no escape._

Draco heard a knock and turned around. Ron was standing in the doorway to the living room, "So, you like it?"

Draco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, "You know I've always wanted some,"

Ron pulled away enough to press his mouth to Draco's. Once he was done giving him a thorough snog, he whispered, "So, you wanna get lucky tonight?"

Draco slapped his chest and pulled away, offended, "That is _the_ most pathetic joke ever, Weasley. I can't believe you used such a hideous line on me."

Ron rubbed his chest where Draco had slapped him, "Ow…I couldn't resist it, you know me,"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and pulled off the stopper to the bottle and managed to drip a single drop down his throat, ensuring luck for an hour or so, "Yes…well. I'd love to stay and chat but…I'm feeling lucky. Care to join me in the bedroom?"

Ron laughed as Draco headed down the hallway.

An hour later they were lying sweaty in the bed and Draco began to feel the potion losing its effects, so he trotted into the living room to get some more.

Suddenly Draco realized with a twist in his stomach that the bottle was no longer on the table. He began frantically searching for it and found it on the carpet, its contents spilt and dried already, turning the rug a funny green color. He had forgotten to put the cork back in and hadn't placed it properly back on the table.

Ron entered the room shortly after Draco let out an enraged yell. Noticing the spilt bottle he sat next to Draco and placed an arm around his back comfortingly, "Well, at least you had a bit,"

Draco growled, "One drop. One drop, Weasley, and it was wasted on SEX!"

Ron pulled away and frowned, "Well, you're the one that always wants to shag, don't take it out on me! And besides, that was probably the greatest sex we've ever had, besides that time Snape gave you the potion that increased our libidos or that time that Hermione gave us those funny muggle toys, or…"

Ron rambled off possible other instances in which the sex might have been better but Draco tuned out and leaned back into Ron's arm, trying to accept the fact that Felix would forever outsmart him.

Once Ron noticed Draco ignoring him, he whispered, "You want to know how I got the potion?"

Draco snorted and said, "No, it'll just make me feel even more depressed,"

"It won't, I promise." Ron leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek before continuing, "So I was working today and I noticed these men playing cards. But they weren't betting with chips or money, they were betting with potions. Luck potions, beauty potions, brain-enhancing potions, and the like. And I started to chat with the one who had the Felix Felicis. I mentioned how sex-obsessed you were -oh don't look at me like that, we were just chatting- and I told him how if you got that the first thing you'd want to do was shag..." Ron paused for a moment as Draco turned around, confused. Ron winked and continued, "And he said no, the first thing you'd do is go off and find some money. So we bet on it, and he gave me that Felix Felicis to test you, and our winnings should be arriving...ah, now."

Draco heard a tapping on the window and rushed to let in the old barn owl. He opened the package it was carrying and found a small bottle of clear, bubbling liquid inside.

Draco turned around and saw Ron's smug expression. He stabbed a finger at him, indignantly, "Weasley, don't think this makes up for you telling the world how obsessed with sex I am, seducing me into bed, wasting my potion on sex, and then trying to make it all up to me with a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis!"

Only Ronald Weasley could make someone so infuriated while making them so euphoric at the same time, and he managed to do it exceptionally well to Draco Malfoy every day.

--

Yup, it originally ended with Draco's outburst about wasting the potion on sex, but I hated depriving Draco of a second chance...what do you all think?? Personally I think there's something not quite right with the ending, but I didn't know how to make it better...rewrote it a few times but this is the best I could come up with.

Let me know what you think and REVIEW!

"Garish sale" is actually "Garage Sale". I had Draco mess it up because wizards are so ignorant of Muggle habits and I figured since Draco is always into the pureblood thing he wouldn't want anything to do with muggle stuff...anyways J.K. does it in the books so I gave it my best shot.


	5. Laugh

Yay for me, I updated! This is another short one, thank god. This is the length the Firsts are _supposed_ to be, but even now I'm thinking that this one is too short. I keep telling myself, "Mrsfigg22, you need to learn how to write shorter oneshots" but do I really? I don't know, but this drabble was originally shorter, so I suppose it's a _bit_ better. It's still longer than I wanted them (around 200 words) but not by much, and I think the whole "200 words" thing was a bit too...difficult of a bar to reach. Bah, I'll have to change the description, oh well...

--

FIRST LAUGH

Draco remembers the first time he made Ron laugh. It was really quite easy to do (which was too bad for Draco, because he really liked looking back on the special times of his and Ron's relationship and if it was so easy to make him laugh then it wasn't really all that special.) and it left him with a surprising warmth in the bottom of his stomach afterwards.

But Draco just ignored the easiness and pretended that him making Ron laugh was an incredible feat. If anything, it _was_ a giant personal step for his pride to look back on it fondly, considering that the cause of Ron's riotous laughter was Draco making himself look like an absolute moron.

It was even before their first date, the winter before, in fact. Draco and Ron were walking around Diagon Alley, window-shopping and wasting time.

They decided to go into a broom shop to take a closer look at the newest Comet. Draco was saying something unimportant about how Comet-brand brooms were basically trash tied to sticks and that the Nimbus brand was so much better when he pushed on the door, not seeing the huge letters in bold that formed the word, "PULL". So, naturally, he walked right into the door with a smack and fell backwards. Ron, who laughed the moment Draco's forehead made contact, managed to catch him and set him back up.

Draco was flushed and furious. Ron, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he had to support himself on Draco's shoulder for a moment. Finally his mirth subsided enough for him to gasp, "It's just…your head made this hilarious 'thunk'!" He gestured to the smudge Draco's forehead had left on the the glass door and broke out into stitches all over again.

At the time Draco had been so angry he had apparated away immediately, leaving Ron outside the Quidditch shop. Once Ron had caught his breath and composed himself he found Draco again and apologized, but also justified himself by saying that it _was_ funny, and if it had been Ron who had walked into the door, Draco would be in the same state of laughter.

Draco didn't talk to Ron for a full week after that.

Now, Draco smiled inwardly at the memory. It was funny, even though it had been terribly humiliating at the time. And the sound of Ron's laugh was enough to make it a near-perfect memory. Draco had heard Ron's laugh before, of course; while he was with his friends or family, but Draco had underestimated the giddy feeling he would get when he was the cause of it.

Of course Draco would _never_ give Ron the pleasure of knowing this; he still had a reputation of being a cold-hearted bastard to maintain, after all.

--

A sad attempt of mine to be witty, I hope no one was too disturbed.

Laughed? Cried? Or did you cry at my miserable attempt to _make_ you laugh? Let me know by **review**ing!


End file.
